November 14, 2017 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The November 14, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 14, 2017 at the Spectrum Center in Charlotte, North Carolina. Episode summary Natalya vs Charlotte Flair Ever since she journeyed into the SmackDown locker room as part of the 2017 Superstar Shake-up, Charlotte Flair’s main goal has been to capture the SmackDown Women’s Championship. And as she stepped into the ring to battle Natalya in her hometown of Charlotte, N.C., the opportunity to fulfill her quest couldn’t have been more natural. Woo! At the height of her hard-fought slugfest against longstanding rival Natalya, Charlotte broke out of the Sharpshooter and, moments later, locked in the excruciating Figure-Eight Leglock to capture the illustrious SmackDown Women's Title by making The Queen of Harts tap. During an in-ring interview after her epic win, Charlotte was focused squarely on her now-established match against Raw Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss at Survivor Series, but her heart was with her father. Months after nearly losing Ric Flair to illness, she dedicated her title victory to The Nature Boy, who she thought was watching at home. However, while she was walking back up the ramp, the two-time WWE Hall of Famer surprisingly emerged onto the stage for one of the most emotional moments in SmackDown history, as father and daughter embraced in a championship hug. Raw launched a vicious counter-siege on SmackDown Before turning their attention to a huge first-time-ever matchup against Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens, The New Day looked to impart the Power of Positivity upon their dream showdown against The Shield this Sunday at Survivor Series, noting that they were far more unified than The Hounds of Justice. The subsequent match pitting Big E & Xavier Woods against Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens began as a knockdown, drag-out slugfest typical of an exciting SmackDown LIVE main event. However, that all changed when The Shield’s music suddenly rang through the arena, and the combatants of SmackDown realized that Raw’s counterstrike had finally arrived. When The Hounds of Justice surrounded the ring, Zayn and Owens opted to bail, and Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reignsattacked The New Day. The Usos soon joined the fray, followed by Cesaroand Sheamus, resulting in an out-of-control melee. Meanwhile, the Raw Women’s division emerged backstage and delivered a systematic onslaught upon the Team Blue ladies, as Alexa Blisspunctuated the attack with a clubbing blow to Charlotte, her opponent at Survivor Series in a Champion vs. Champion Match. Back in the ring, another wave of Raw Superstars hit the scene, drawing Shane McMahon and a slew of SmackDown Superstars to join the fight, but things went from back to worse for the blue brand when Raw Commissioner Kurt Angle summoned Braun Strowman into the squared circle to help clean house. With SmackDown Superstars laid out in every direction, the Superstars of Raw converged on Shane McMahon. With The Shield holding SmackDown’s Commissioner, Angle made it clear to Shane that this counter-siege will be nothing compared to Sunday at Survivor Series. Just to make sure the point was driven home, The Shield wrecked Shane with a Triple Powerbomb, Angle took down his nemesis with a picture-perfect Angle Slam, and The Hounds nearly sent Shane through the canvas with another of their trademark Triple Powerbombs. Results * Singles Match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Charlotte Flair defeated Natalya © by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Natalya Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Carmella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Nia Jax Category:Asuka Category:Alexa Bliss Category:WWE television episodes